Road Of The Dark Soldier
by Mephileshomer
Summary: Ever since the Horned King started looking for the black cauldron, the dark soldier, Adam started to have feelings for a young girl, even though he was made by black magic, he hasn't had time to learn life, that it can be cruel! As when Eilonwy rejevts Adam's love and falls for Taran teh pig boy Adam is drawn into a new rivalry and hatred! OC/Eilonwy Taran/Eilonwy Gwythaint (OC)/OC


**Road of the Dark Soldier**

**I don't own the black Cauldron(film) or Falling inside the black (song)**

**A young girl was thrown across the room of the dungeons, until a young man stopped her being bullied by one of the guards, he had one eye and it was filled with rage at that guard, the young man threw the soldier out and ran to the girls aid, the young girl looked up and saw tenderness in the young man's eye and said "Thanks! What's your name?" The soldier however didn't speak and left the room his black cape flowing behind him, all until he turned around and spoke "My name is Adam, Miss Eilonwy, it is a pleasure to meet you, but next time be more careful, not everyone wants to protect you!" Eilonwy answered with an I know at Adam, he smiled and left the dungeon before he walked up the stairs with difficulty but used his cane to steady himself, but chuckled "I seem to be more kinder but sometimes aggressive when I'm just a teenager!"**

**2 days later Adam was called by the Horned King, Adam growled and pulled himself up, his right leg forcing him to hop along using the cane that he held ever since the accident that caused his share of hatred in life! It appeared that Eilonwy wouldn't tell the King anything about the black cauldron, she was being thrown all over the place by the soldiers, as fun, until she landed in Adam's arms, Adam snarled at the others "STOP THIS! SHE'S ONLY A GIRL!" The Horned King agreed with his commander's comment and told his soldiers to return to their business, Adam however helped the young girl to his room, where he spotted several bad bruises on her leg, Adam found some ice and told her "Keep this on It will soothe the bruises!" Eilonwy nodded and watched as Adam looked out of his window, throwing down a large chunk of meat towards the Gwythaint's, only for it to be snapped by the 1 female, none of the other two had a chance against her!**

**Adam then turned to face her and made his way to her, Adam then asked "Anything else you need?" Eilonwy shook her head, Adam however told her "You don't need to be frightened of me, or the creatures down there, they are all calm!" It was then that he raised his voice and shouted at one Gwythaint through the window "EXCEPT FOR ONE BUMBLING GIT WHO MADE MY LIFE A MISERY! YES YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Adam lowered his voice again and smiled at her, he then tried to do something stupid he tried to kiss her, Eilonwy saw this was coming and slapped Adam hard, Adam felt pain in the left side of his face and shouted "ARGHHHH!" Eilonwy then shouted at Adam "HOW DARE YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, BUT NO, YOUR AN ANIMAL JUST LIKE THE HORNED KING HIMSELF!" Adam's blue eye began to redden, all he saw was red, he then whispered quietly yet deadly "Get out!" His eye was fully red and for Eilonwy it was not a pretty sight, Adam then looked at her angrily and narrowed his eye in anger! **

**Eilonwy realised what she had done and began to apologise, however Adam began to yell for the guards to take her back to the dungeon, however it was at that moment that Eilonwy managed to tear his makeshift eye patch off, Adam slapped her hard now and flailed his arms all over the place looking for his protective patch shouting "YOU STUPID GIRL, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, I'M BLIND, DAMN YOU, CURSE YOU, CURSE YOU FOREVER GODDAMN WRETCH! WHY? WHY HAVE YOU MADE ME WEAK DAMN YOU I HATE YOU FOREVER! I HATE YOU FOREVER!" Adam groped all over the place and found it! Adam clambered back on his feet and turned to face Eilonwy as he placed the eye patch back on! Eilonwy screamed with horror, all she saw, instead of an eye was a black hole where his eye used to be, blood was dripping around all the edges and ragged bits of flesh hung from where the left eye used to be!**

**Adam then snarled "You see now? You see what I am, a monster, a man, choose your pick, if it's my choice I am still a man, just stubborn like everyone else for the loving hand of a female, but no, you girls just have to spoil everything don't you! People see me as a monster, so what if I am, NOW GET THE HECK OUUUTTT!" Eilonwy's eyes filled with tears and she was forced out by the guards who carried her back to her prison cell, Adam stayed behind and drew out his black cane, which could transform into his sword sometimes, and swung it around, until he placed it on the ground, when it changed back to his cane and collapsed onto his bed, tucking himself into a ball and sobbed "Somebody, make it end! Please end my sorrow, someone, anyone...please!" **

**2 days later Adam still wanted to be left alone for a while as he was in a bad mood, at least! The girl he loved despised him, his face was disfigured, the Horned King was the only one who could share his pain, Creeper regularly tried to cheer him up, only to be kicked out by Adam! Every soldier from the Horned King's guard heard him every night screaming in anger...because of one Gwythaint! It was now Creepers turn to sneak up to the Gwythaint keeper's room; he knocked on the door and asked "Adam...may I come in sir?" Adam sighed and opened the door, with a piece of cloth covering his left eye! Creeper saw the cloth and asked "Sir, why do you wear that thing, when you already have a replacement?" Adam glared with anger, through his good right eye and gave a sour look to Creeper and raised his cane to swipe at the goblin, Creeper ducked away in time and ran under Adam's bed, Adam was amused and replied, while cruelly smiling "It's the only thing that keeps me from facing the present Creeper!"**

**Adam looked through the window, the Gwythaint's were flying, all except one, the female, Adam had looked after her, ever since she was caught by him, she was a plucky young creature! Quick to anger and not very easy to calm down, Adam was the only person who could calm her! Other Gwythaint's lived in fear of her, she was cold, hardened by hate and desire for meat! Soon as she saw the other Gwythaint's flying, she looked up and saw her keeper: Adam, she had a special place for him in her heart and heaven, as she thought, she adored him, all she thought of everyday was him and only him! He was the one who rescued her, cared for her and nursed her back to health through water and meat! She wanted to have him all to herself, but she wasn't like him, not at all, it wouldn't work out either, she was a lizard, he was human! Once the Gwythaint male landed, he too looked up and saw the one who he disfigured, Adam scowled at him throwing a chalice at him, striking the unlucky creature right on the head, it screamed up at Adam, violently!**

**Adam smiled at the Gwythaint's pain, he adored that males pain, he smiled cruelly! Creeper then asked "Why do you torture him? He has already stood up to enough abuse from you sir!" Adam smiled at his question and answered "It's the way of life, I mean; you saw how he tried to eat me once!" Creeper concealed his laugher, or tried to anyway! It was true, the male Gwythaint, for its hunger had reached its limit, had tried to devour Adam, as a snack, the Horned King and Creeper drove him off, but not before the Gwythaint disfigured Adam's face! Adam snarled "Since then I have a personal place in hell for that damnable creature!" The male Gwythaint then got back to business and tried to mate with the female Gwythaint again, she ignored his pleas and turned her head upwards to face her friend! Adam gave a warm smile at the young female, he was fascinated by her, her wings although unlike the others had black and gold colors instead of just black! **

**It was then that Creeper could remember Adam's screams of horror and shouts of 2 years ago "CREEEEPEEERRR SAAAAVEEE MEEEEE!" as Adam was nearly swallowed whole by the 'Creature from the depths of hell!'- As Adam called it. Creeper in return had shouted with fear and shock "HANG ON, COMMANDER ADAM SIR I'LL SAVE YOU!" The Gwythaint had nearly managed to swallow Adam twice in a row, but to Creepers amazement, Adam clambered out immediately both times! His clothes were shredded and the left side of his face was disfigured, it was at that moment the female Gwythaint and the Horned King appeared, the Horned King sent the female Gwythaint to retrieve his best elite soldier, she saved his life, like he saved hers! However the male wasn't giving up easy, he flew towards the female knocking her to the ground and tried to swallow Adam again, until the soldiers had arrived and saved Adam's life! The male Gwythaint then had retained a craving for Adam's flesh, while Adam had an insane hatred for that one male Gwythaint! It was only then that Adam had realized what had happened to his left eye, it was GONE, he felt pain, all he felt was pain, and he would feel pain for the rest of his life for the loss of his eye!**

**And that was where they were now, Creeper had helped Adam upgrade himself with a steel eye patch as a replacement, and a jet black cane, which doubled as his sword to help himself walk as the Gwythaint had damaged his right leg and as well as this Adam used his authority as the Horned Kings junior commander as a use for slamming his cane into the ground! 2 days later after Adam was in his room with Creeper, the Horned King arrived and asked "Commander Adam, I have use for your 3 Gwythaint's, I want them to catch a pig!" Adam laughed with amusement and agreed to the Horned Kings question but remarked "Be careful with the female, she's in heat!" The Horned King gave a questioning look and then remembered, he added "She will be careful...for you!" Adam then watched as the King left the room! Confused, Adam then walked down to the Gwythaint courtyard, calling forth the 2 males and the 1 female! Adam slammed his cane into the ground and told them their mission, with a yell of beastliness, off they went, gliding through the air!**

**Soon afterwards however the female returned, to Adam's shock and the Horned King appeared next to Adam as well, he spoke in a gravelly voice "She wants you to ride her in search for the pig!" Adam looked at the female Gwythaint who turned away, If she was human she would have looked embarrassed, but Adam didn't care he clambered onto her back and stroked her neck, whispering to her softly, as though to a lover "Right then, show me what you learned!" The female, screeched with satisfaction and took off with Adam, with the horned king watching silently before leaving the Gwythaint courtyard! 2 hours later, the female and the 2 males smelt the scent of the pig; Adam used his eyes as well and shouted "DOWN THERE, CAREFUL, THE MASTER WANTS HER ALIVE!" The female gave a screech of understanding and roared down to the earth, the 2 males reached to grab the pig first, but then the female rose, Adam pointed his cane at the pig and muttered "Fetch!" The Gwythaint charged at the pig, she managed to catch it, only then Adam felt another weight, not allowing the poor female to take off "HOW THE..." **

**It was only then Adam noticed a young man, probably a year younger than him, clinging onto her tail! Adam narrowed his eye and snarled at the Gwythaint, to allow him to slide down, the Gwythaint snorted, showing agreement with the idea and tilted herself upwards, Adam slid down and started swiping at the young man with his cane, the young man ducked and dodged every swipe, causing Adam to yell "LET GO DAMN YOU PIG BOY!" The young man refused to let go, but finally did as the other male Gwythaint pushed him down, Adam thanked the male Gwythaint and bowed to the young man left bleeding on the ground below and yelled "NICE TRY BOY!" Adam then shouted "BACK TO THE CASTLE LETS GO!" The Gwythaint's understood Adam's orders and rose up, Adam then sat back on his Gwythaint and stroked her neck smiling "Although you are in heat, you did well, I'm proud of you... well done!"**

**The Gwythaint then looked surprised and with one thought running through her brain 'HE KNOWS!' She landed in the courtyard, as she dropped the pig to Creeper and the soldiers, as Adam dropped himself to the ground and slammed his cane, alerting the soldiers to his presence the female picked up Adam with her teeth, very carefully and carried him off to the cave she dwelt in! But not before Adam got a sniff of her, Adam smelt her heat signals, and it was only then that Adam realised what the female wanted Adam to do, he gulped, hard but sighed and shook his head while saying "You could've told me!" Creeper's eyes widened, never before had he thought that a Gwythaint would have romantic feelings for a young human like Adam before! The soldiers watched with amazement and then shook their heads as they returned to the castle with pig in capture! The 2 Gwythaint's kept watching but then resumed dining on a huge pile of meat that was to be shared between the three!**

**Adam was dropped to the ground and saw the female wrap her tail around where Adam was, the female then threw her head up and screeched with satisfaction, before placing her head near to Adam's and started nuzzling his cheek, Adam felt her cold reptilian touch, but gave no second thought and began to stroke her head, amazingly to Adam, it was soft and hard but, as he stroked her, she placed her head to his cheek and rested it there, Adam was amazed at her feelings and welcomed them! It was then that she licked him on his cheek, Adam felt her saliva drip down his neck, it was cold, he shuddered, and the female Gwythaint then closed her eyes with satisfaction and softly screeched! Adam stroked her head again, this time she wrapped her wings around Adam's body, Adam smiled and gave a look of kindness at the female! She licked him again and soon after she rested her head on the ground and slipped away from Adam, Adam gave a chuckle before kissing her lizard like head and commented "It's a date!" **

**Adam clambered out of the Gwythaint cave, immediately he was greeted with the two male Gwythaint's watching, Adam crept past them and said "Don't mind me, carry on guys!" The Gwythaint then returned to the great hall, Adam did too and announced the Horned King's arrival to the soldiers and guards, Creeper greeted the King, but Adam gave a harsh look at the goblin, he retreated, knowing that if he didn't Adam would use his cane, and he knew how to use it for war! The pig was brought before the horned king, the horned king watched was silent anger as Creeper tried to get the pig to show the King where the black cauldron was, Adam and the rest of the soldiers were growing impatient because of the pig's incompliance, Adam raised his cane, slamming it into the ground, making 30 of the guards jump, the rest jumped as he yelled "CREEPER, YOUR TIME IS DRAWING SHORT! SHOW HIS MAJESTY WHERE THE BLACK CAULDRON IS AND YOU WILL BE SPARED, DO IT NOW!"**

**The goblin gulped Adam and the Horned King were horrible in one of their tempers, in fact one temper had even frightened the male Gwythaint that tore Adam's left eye out, it was only the female's look of care for Adam that calmed him down! Adam stood firm with his decision and watched as the goblin used a pair of tongs to force the pig to tell where it was! At that moment though a young man appeared and tore the flag of the Horned King when he fell off the stone edge! Immediately he was thrown to the front of the hall, Adam stamped his foot in anger and growled "YOU AGAIN, DO YOU EVER TIRE PIG BOY?" The young brown haired man stood up and faced Adam, who narrowed his gaze at him, it was only then than the other soldiers thrust the pig boy at the Horned King's throne, it was then that the Horned King spoke ****"I presume, my boy, you are the keeper of this oracular pig?" The boy looked up and answered in a scared voice "Yes, sir." **

**Adam watched eagerly as the boy was demanded by the Horned King to tell the pig to reveal the location of the black cauldron, the boy however stuttered in reply "Oh, but, sir. I...I can't. I promised." It was at that moment that Adam felt his face reddened at the impudence of the young man, but the Horned King spoke first before Adam could "Very well. In that case, the pig is no use to me." And with that the King broke his drinking chalice with his strength; Creeper dragged the pig away from the young man while the young man shouted at Adam and the King "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"** **Adam called for the executioner, immediately the executioner arrived, however as Adam was about to give the signal to cut the pigs head from its body the young man stopped him by saying "We'll make her tell you." Adam and the horned king smiled, with the young man and King cruelly smiling down at the pig boy and the pig "That's better."**** Adam and the rest of the guards watched silently, their eyes wondering what was happening, until an image of the black cauldron appeared in the bowel of water!**

**The Horned King gasped ****"The Black Cauldron, so it does exist!"** **The Horned king and the young commander Adam approached the younger man from behind and Adam demanded "Well where is it, show him, damn you!" It was at that moment that the Horned King's eyes glowed red and made a attempt to seize the pig, the pig keeper screamed and accidently stepped on the hot water as he ran away with the pig, Adam pushed the King out of the way and got the water on his face, Adam screamed and flailed with his arms blindly, Creeper shouted "AFTER THEM! GET THEM!" The guards including Adam chased after the pig boy as they ran however their path, all except Adam's was blocked by hot coal, it was only Adam and the two male Gwythaint's that chased after the two escapees however the two Gwythaint's chains held them back and Adam was caught up in the chain, he angrily shouted "GET BACK HERE!" **

**Adam was freed from the chains by the other soldiers and joined the chase, however when they tried to open the door it was barred, Adam growled and shouted "Break it down!" in 15 seconds they broke through the door, however they were too late the pig had escaped and when the pig keeper was going to escape as well, Creeper pulled him off the battlement edge and to the feet of the Horned King and Adam, Adam wacked the pig keeper with his cane twice and then with his face, flaming with anger , he snarled "WEAKLING!" He then walked off blinking his remaining eye rapidly and returned to his post, with two soldiers helping him, as soon as they got to Adam's chambers they left him, Adam with his black cloak flowing behind him slammed the door and replied "That boy's even worse than that silly girl we have in the dungeon!" The female Gwythaint screeched up at Adam, Adam walked to his window and watched as she flew up to his window, Adam softly whispered "You heard didn't you?" The female nodded with concern on her face for Adam's burns!**

**Adam released her from her concern when he replied "This? This will be gone in the morning, don't worry your pretty face about it!" The Gwythaint screeched and pressed her head to Adam's Adam allowed her and smiled "Good night, little one!" The female flew back down to the cave and fell asleep, 5 hours later though Creeper ran into the room and shouted "ADAM, SIR, THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!" Adam flew to his feet and noticed as the pig boy and Eilonwy left the first passage and ran past the corridor below him, he shouted at the girl "EILONWY! YOU LITTLE MINX! YOU DECIEVED ME, COME BACK HERE!" The girl looked up and saw Adam leaving his room she shouted "TARAN WE HAVE TO RUN, IF ADAM CATCHES US, WERE IN FOR A LOT OF PAIN!" The pig boy or Taran nodded and ran through the castle, however soon they met with Creeper and Adam, Creeper led the one eyed Gwythaint keeper and the other soldiers after them, immediately they caught up with Taran and the girl named Eilonwy, they turned and faced Adam, who was being led by Creeper, who yelled "We got you now, Pig Boy!" one of the guards threw an axe at the two, however Adam, using his cane knocked it of course and yelled at the guard "KILL THE MALE, NOT THE FEMALE YOU BIG IDIOT, SHE'S MINE!"**

**Eilonwy however shouted "I'M NOT YOURS YOU BULLY; LEAVE ME ALONE, I HATE YOU!" Adam was shocked, angry and saddened, his eye filled with tears. He had showed all feelings of love for this girl, even though she was a prisoner and she threw it back in his face? Adam's face reddened and with a scream of true anger swung his cane, which now went into its sword mode at Taran, Taran blocked it, but found out it didn't have the properties of dismantling Adam's sword, Adam smiled and said "Now you seem to get it boy, this sword is more than just average steel, it is the same metal as yours, heated from a dragons fire and made by the god himself!" Taran snarled at him and backed off, Adam attacked again, at the same time as Taran, the soldiers watched as Adam fought Taran and roared at Adam "GO ON ADAM, SHOW HIM WHAT YOUR MADE OF!" Adam didn't listen and carried on swinging his sword at Taran all until he ran out of air and backed off, leaving the soldiers worried!**

**Eilonwy then shouted "USE THE SWORD!" Taran used the sword demolishing the chains that held the drawbridge; Adam was shocked by the swords power and backed off, his sword hand shielding his right eye, but as soon as he uncovered it he discovered the two prisoners including the captured bard, had ran off, Adam flew at the gates and yelled "YOU WON'T GET FAR, WE WILL BE AFTER YOU, RUN AND HIDE PIG BOY! I! WILL! FIND! YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" Eilonwy heard Adam's cries and paid no attention and kept on running with Taran and the bard! Adam then returned to his room and wept for a while, before Creeper appeared and asked "Sir?" Adam turned towards Creeper his right eye filled with sorrow and pain! Adam then rose up and snarled "GET MY ARMOUR, I'M GOING HUNTING!" Creeper collected Adam's armour, which was silver all around, with no helmet or gauntlets, with his jet black cloak, Adam then ran into the Gwythaint training yard, only to find the two male Gwythaint's gone, Adam then called out the female, she appeared and allowed Adam onto her back and off they flew searching for Taran, Eilonwy and the bard!**

**Adam landed on a fresh green plateau, where he discovered fresh tracks, especially footprints, he also found several patches of fur and some feathers from the bard, Fflewddur! Adam gave a cunning smile and returned to his black Gwythaint and told her "They haven't gone far, mark my words, we'll find them yet!" The female Gwythaint then snorted and threw Adam off her, Adam wondered what was wrong, so he took a look at her, especially in her eyes, Adam saw some rage in them and then something else...love! Adam then asked "Hey girl, what's wrong, is it something I said or did earlier, if it's made you mad, I'm sorry!" The female snorted again and dragged Adam's warm body towards her with her wing, Adam felt himself being pushed into her, then she nuzzled him again as if to say "Apology accepted!" Adam smiled and then she shivered a little, Adam noticed that dark was drawing into this area and so Adam found a little cave where they could rest for a while until morning!**

**Adam took off his armour and told his pet "Won't be long girl, just getting changed!" The female gave a curt nod and turned away, it was then that Adam started changing into his sleeping clothes, it was also when he felt pain in his heart, but what was it, either love or hate for Eilonwy, Adam shook his head and growled angrily "NO! She's with that pig boy, knowing that Taran he would look after her, till the end of Prydain or whatever, I'm no match for a boy of a kind heart like him, I don't care about her fate, whether she is injured or not!" However when he was rising to go to a rock that would serve as his pillow, he saw Eilonwy's face everywhere, Adam started screaming with horror, so much that his Gwythaint came over to see what the problem, Adam stopped screaming and then started to cry silently tucking himself into a ball and started to sing**

"**Tonight I'm so alone  
this sorrow takes a hold  
don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)"**

**The Gwythaint began to nuzzle his tears, trying to make him feel better; she then wrapped her tail around him, to help him warm up. He turned to face his Gwythaint and stroked her head and she adored it, she licked him again and so he started to sing softly about his human feelings, but he remembered Eilonwy, the one who broke his heart, the female Gwythaint read his mind and growled, Adam smiled at her growl!**

**"Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time,  
I've wasted so much time"**

"Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
(Can you hear me?)  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black"  


**The Gwythaint then licked him again, softly and gently like last time! Adam welcomed her touch and then began to watch as she placed her head near to Adam's chest and closed her eyes, Adam smiled and started to whisper it now, as he knew that his Gwythaint was tired from flying him around all day! But what he wanted was that girl, who showed him adoration and friendship, but what was thrown back in his fate was sheer hatred and he hated that, his eye began to leak his tears!**

"**You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)  
Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire"**

**Adam finally watched as his Gwythaint fell asleep and narrowed his eyes now at the stars that shone in the dark and began to growl now, which rose into a snarl, so he started to glare at the stars, which hid constellations not known to him as well as true love and his true destiny, sure he was working with the Horned King, but that was only because Adam was created by the King's dark magic with the aid of a Gwythaint's blood, the same dark magic that allowed the Horned King to live throughout eternity and the same blood of the same Gwythaint that attempted to eat him!**

"**Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm**

**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
(Can you hear me?)  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black"  
"Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black"**

(Falling in the black.)  
(Slipping through the cracks.)

"**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
(Can you hear me?)  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
(Can you hear me?)  
Falling inside the black  
(Can you hear me?)  
Falling inside  
Falling inside, falling inside  
The black."**

**The last lyric was growled out and at that moment Adam fell asleep, when he got to sleep he began to dream, he dreamt of his Gwythaint being slain by Taran and Eilonwy, Adam, filled with newfound murderous rage, used his cane along with the Horned King's dark magic to transform himself black and red fire surrounded Adam making Taran, Eilonwy and the rest of the soldiers of the Horned King left standing cover their eyes, when the transformation had finished, Eilonwy screamed with horror while Taran's eyes grew in shock instead of Adam there was a huge jet black Gwythaint with glowing red eyes, with reptilian black iris's and broad black wings, Taran charged at Adam, only to be backed away by Adam's razor sharp teeth snapping at the boy, the Adam Gwythaint then headed for Eilonwy, attempting to make her his first victim! But Taran beat Adam back off by shouting "BACK OFF!" the new Adam took offense to that and attempted to eat the boy, Taran dodged and made Adam follow him up a humungous mountain, Adam used his new wings, while Taran climbed up, then with his sword Taran slashed at Adam, Adam dodged backwards and sent a telepathic message to Taran, as Adam knew how to use his black magic in his blood well "PIG KEEPER, YOU REALLY THINK YOU'RE A WARRIOR...HA! TARAN I'M MADE OF BLACK MAGIC; I'M MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD BE!"**

**Taran snarled "If you are made of black magic Adam, than you should die...FROM YOUR OWN MAKE OF SWORD!" Taran charged towards Adam, who suddenly realized what the boy was planning but it was too late, Taran thrust the sword deep into Adam's throat! The Gwythaint form of Adam began to scream heavily with pain, his red eyes bulging from their sockets, fresh blood started dropping from the wound, than as soon as he stopped screaming he made for Taran a final time determined to devour him once and for all, Taran waited till the last moment and jumped out of the way, Adam landed into the mountainside causing several rocks to fall onto him, the first crushed his head and then more rocks followed dropping on him like a waterfall hitting the river below itself! Taran stopped and stepped back, dark smoke erupted from Adam's body and then after a while all that was left was Adam's cane and his cloak!**

**Adam woke up his eyes darted everywhere, he was worried, what was he? Was that his destiny to be killed by a pig boy? Was he born without a life, without true love, without a girl to love him? Adam looked out of the cave and saw that it was morning, Adam crept out of the cave, without waking his Gwythaint friend and used his black magic, tutored by the Horned King to him, to kill a full grown bull and drag it back inside, Adam eat bread and meat, while the Gwythaint dined on the flesh of the bull, when both had ate their fill, Adam set about collecting his armour again, once he put it one he pulled himself on board of the Gwythaint once again and muttered "Let's Go! They can't have gotten further than the marshes of Morva; even the daftest imbecile would be foolish to go there! The Gwythaint opened her green eyes and gave a snort of agreement and flew off! It was then that they met up with the rest of the soldiers of the Horned Kings army, as well as the two Gwythaint's, the soldiers greeted Adam. As Adam climbed off he growled "How goes the search?"**

**The general replied "Not so well sir Adam, their footprints end at this pond!" Adam gave a thought and then stabbed the soldier, the others turned around hearing the man's yell, but did nothing to harm the young man, they all knew he had been born from black magic with Gwythaint's blood running through his veins! Once the general fell dead, Adam called the three Gwythaint's down and muttered one simple word "DECIMATE!" The three Gwythaint's leapt at the man and devoured him, Adam then said "Your general is no longer in command, I will lead you lot! March! Onwards to Morva, those fools can't have gone further than that destination! Once Adam's Gwythaint had finished he leapt aboard her once again and shouted "TO MORVA MY ANGEL OF DARKNESS!" in about 3 hours they found the marshes of Morva, and to Adam's delight he found 4 people down with a black cauldron, Adam directed his Gwythaint down to Earth, his Gwythaint gave shrieked as it flew down, Taran and Eilonwy looked up and dodged Adam's winged darkness and heard him cry "ARREST THEM, TAKE THE CAULDRON TO THE KING!" **

**The three humans ran, but the furry creature ran off into the undergrowth, the three didn't get far though, the Horned Kings guards surrounded them and took them away, Adam's Gwythaint landed near the Black Cauldron, Adam smiled at the prize and murmured "So the black cauldron, finally in my lords grasp, the thing he most desires, now in his hands, soon there will be no one and nothing to stop the cauldron born!" Adam then began to laugh, starting quietly then becoming more maniacal, as the three escapees were led away Adam's laugh was heard and Eilonwy shivered with fear and horror! When all three of the escapees were escorted back to the castle, Adam had got there first with the black cauldron; it was at that moment however that Adam demanded "The girl comes with me!" Adam grabbed Eilonwy's arm and dragged her up the stairs, Adam looked back at Taran who glared at him, Adam gave a small smirk and snarled two words "TOUGH LUCK" Adam dragged her up the stairs to his bedroom and threw Eilonwy onto his bed and glared at her through his blue eye, at once she tried to escape but Adam slammed the door and told her firmly "SIT DOWN!"**

**Eilonwy sat on Adam's bed, Adam meanwhile sat opposite her, watching her squirm, Adam gave a smirk and spoke first, very softly "So... here we are again Eilonwy, here we are at the end of Prydain, once again I ask you, what you see in Taran, I mean he's a pig boy! I'm a fully grown soldier, of course made of black magic and other stuff but I'm more of a man that he could be, so one question really DO YOU LOVE HIM?" Eilonwy narrowed her gaze at the commander and sternly spoke "YES!" Adam's eyes opened wide, and then softened! Adam then muttered while he went through his own personal library and took out a book, placing it n his pocket! Adam smiled and said while walking back to the young girl "Are you sure, I mean the Horned King will destroy Prydain, your home, your friend Fflewddur, your Taran and you would live with no one to care for you, Eilonwy I want you to think really, really carefully now! Do you want to spend the rest of your life with a soon to be dead pig boy or the commander of darkness to come?" Eilonwy then thought for a second and punched Adam in the face, Adam held the right side of his face in pain and snarled "If this is what you wish, then so be it!"**

**While Taran and Fflewddur were left hanging from the wall by chains, Adam arrived dragging Eilonwy into the room and roared "SO PIG BOY! IT SEEMS THAT THIS YOUNG LADY LIKES YOU SO MUCH SHE WANTS TO DIE WITH YOU INSTEAD OF LIVE IN THE WORLD TO COME! IN THAT CASE I LEAVE YOU BE, GOODBYE MISS EILONWY, GOODBYE MR BARD, GOODBYE TARAN, THE PIG BOY!" Adam thrust her against the wall to some soldiers and left the room, his cane tapping the ground all the way! When he returned to his room the female Gwythaint was waiting for him and she was not in a good mood, she reached out and pulled Adam inside, slamming him against the wall and deeply growling at him before knocking him into his bed, Adam screeched "DOWN GIRL! DOWN!" She wasn't listening and then Adam started to realise, all the things he did for her, she hadn't returned them... the answer was clear and simple! When she was about to draw up to Adam and crush him, Adam asked 5 very simple words and they were very quick and soft as well "You love me don't you?" The female Gwythaint retreated and gave a sad look to Adam, Adam then whispered "Come here!" **

**The female Gwythaint made her way to her master and nuzzled him; Adam smiled and said "Why didn't you tell me?" The female gave a little snort, Adam understood and said "Oh her, well she's no trouble now!" At that moment however something happened, Adam saw all the soldiers retreating out of the castle, and then he saw them, the cauldron born. Huge arrays of skeletons were walking across the bridge and above him he saw the Honed King on the balcony with Creeper! The female sat beside Adam and gave a roar of delight and Adam stroked her head and muttered "It'll all be over soon my angel!" But after 5 minutes of watching the skeletons, Adam noticed something wrong, they all started falling back to death's embrace, Adam's fingernails gripped the windowsill and roared "NO! NO! NO!" The female Gwythaint looked out as well and started to whimper, Adam soothed her by stroking her neck and saying "Let's go, it's over here!" Adam sat on the back of the female Gwythaint and flew off with her, as soon as they reached a safe distance Adam, through his own creators eyes, saw what was happening in the castle, the Horned King was being dragged to the black cauldron and with a whoosh of fire and air, he had gone! **

**Adam's eye widened and he soon started to twitch his eye, he snarled "To somewhere else my angel! We are done here, those three heroes have won this round, but mark my words, we'll be back, with a...better army!" The female agreed and then spotted the three heroes on a makeshift boat, as well as this they saw Creeper on another Gwythaint carrying what seemed to be the Horned Kings horns, Adam flew after Creeper shouting "OI, THAT'S MINE CREEPER YOU GOBLIN MIDGET GIVE THOSE BACK!" Creeper noticed Adam and gave a yell of fear and made his Gwythaint go faster! Adam snarled again and forced his Gwythaint to go fast after Creeper, Adam finally caught up with him and dragged the horns away from creeper and placed them into his pocket and pushed Creeper off the Gwythaint, Creeper landed safely on the boat of the three heroes, Adam gave a mad laugh and then bid the other Gwythaint to follow him and only him, by the use of his newfound dark magic!**

**Eilonwy looked up and saw Adam fly away, far from their eye! But not before Adam shouted "YOU MAY HAVE WON FOR NOW BUT I'LL BE BACK... TARAN OF PRYDAIN!" Creeper then said to the rest of the gang that Adam's threat is true, and he never goes back on his threats, he never has and he never will! Meanwhile Eilonwy seemed saddened that although on top he seemed like a nice guy, but underneath it all he was just as merciless as the Horned King himself, if not a little kinder and less aggressive! Fflewddur then said angrily "I doubt that's the last time we'll ever see that horrible young man!" Taran gave a curt nod and then started rowing the boat again to the edge of the sea from which the leftover rocks of the Kings castle fell into the sea! Then as they made a bargain with the three witches, who restored Gurgi, their friend back to life, immediately all four of the heroes of Prydain returned to Caear Dalban's home in the forest, from where they found a note that was given to them by Dalban, it was from someone and it read**

"**To the 4 Heroes of Prydain**

**You know that I shall be back with a greater army than the Horned King had, but for a while you will never ever find me!**

**For I'm leaving this area of Prydain for a while, there is so much to see and do, things I never dreamed of seeing for myself is out there **

**and if you are reading this Eilonwy and Taran know this, I know that you have a bright future with one another, as boyfriend and girlfriend I know this because of my use of dark magic I can see things to come soon enough, but don't get comfortable, I WILL BE BACK!**

**SIGNED you know who!"**

**Taran placed the note in his hand and asked "Could he come back, Adam I mean?" Dalban bowed his head and said "I saw someone with two Gwythaint's drop of the letter that you are holding Taran, he told me that he was looking for you and requested single combat, but he found out you weren't here he gave me this note, shook my hand and said "Bless you for raising a boy like him!" Eilonwy took Taran's hand and grasped it gently, then leading him out, however there at the foot of Dalban's door they found the sword they had bargained for the witches with another note saying "For the hero, till the next time we meet keep the sacred sword sharp, otherwise I will come sooner than you think!" Taran gripped the sword tightly and Eilonwy's hand in his other! However at that moment Taran looked up and saw a familiar figure in black with the Horned King's horns attached to his cloak, the figure saw Taran looking at him and gave a curt nod, before turning away to the black creature he rode before he pulled back his hood revealing his dark black hair! Taran then muttered three words "Come Adam, come!"**

**As Adam turned away from the scene, he took the reins of the creature in his right hand and smiled with his new blue eye gained from his use of dark magic "Here we go, this is what it's like to be free... from evil...to wreak my own havoc upon Prydain's clean land, till then Taran, knight of Prydain, I bid thee farewell...for now!" The female then spoke as a human now, as that was Adam's true power of darkness, enabling her to talk to him, although it seemed to have a lisp on her 's' she seemed like an angel "What now, lord Adam?" Adam stroked her wing and smiled "We fly anywhere, until we find a land to call ours, a land that can be put under darkness' control and then no one and nothing can end that, come with me now, we will fly to that land where ever it will be!" The female Gwythaint gave a confused look and asked "My love, are you sure that you can take on Taran again, I mean your powers have weakened!" Adam gave a raised eyebrow at her and then muttered that it could be sorted out! Soon afterwards the flight of both the Gwythaint and her master or love started and they took off hoping to find a land ripe for their own conquest!**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN A NEW CHALLENGE...COMING SOON! **


End file.
